BJ Smith
American |affiliations = Vice City Mambas Avery Carrington Tommy Vercetti Vercetti Gang (Associate) Juan Cortez Donald Love |family = Eighteen un-named children |businesses = Former member of the Vice City Mambas Sunshine Autos |voice = Lawrence Taylor}} BJ Smith is a character from the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Biography Background BJ Smith is a former tight-end for the Vice City Mambas, a professional American football team, and has decided to concentrate on business. He has since purchased Sunshine Autos and renamed it to BJ's Used Autos and has released his own fitness video called BJ's Fit for Football. 1980s BJ has struggled to come to terms with life after his football career, although he is known to frequent Colonel Cortez' yacht party. The police are also investigating Smith for his used car business, which they suspect is a front for selling stolen cars. Smith is in debt and is doing anything for money, including training for a return to pro football, but upcoming crime lord Tommy Vercetti bought his dealership from him as a front for his car theft ring. He continued the underground chop shop business, "Donating" stolen cars and also participating in illegal street races. BJ announced to Tommy that he was coming out of retirement and preparing his future comeback. BJ Smith's approach in life is said to be heavy handed, citing football as an inspiration to his claims of resolving many of life's challenges with aggression and violence. The Vice City Bureau of Investigation file on Smith also says that he is known for violently tackling his opponents. VCBI Crime Tree Record Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * The Party * Cutscene after purchasing the Sunshine Autos Gallery BJSmith-GTAVC-screenshot.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. TheParty-GTAVC3.jpg|BJ, with Avery and Donald Love in one of Colonel Cortez' parties. BJ Smith Tribute.jpg|A tribute to BJ Smith at Chamberlain Hills in GTA V. PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-TabletopPieces35-Football.png|The Football signed by Smith as a Penthouse decoration in Grand Theft Auto Online. Trivia *BJ Smith is likely a parody of former NFL star and suspected murderer O.J. Simpson. Both men have similar names, were major football stars, and were suspected/accused of committing felony crimes, and even share a slight facial resemblance. **BJ also hints robbing a store during a K-CHAT interview, although it remains to be seen if this is simply a figure of speech or an actual event. Coincidentally, O.J. Simpson was arrested and charged with armed robbery and kidnapping in 2007, five years after Vice City's release. *His first name BJ may be a reference to blowjobs. *According to the Kent Paul's website, he was originally to be called BJ Jones. *While BJ Smith makes no appearances in Grand Theft Auto V, there is a location called the BJ Smith Recreational Center. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of The Diamond Casino & Resort content update, a Master Penthouse Decoration called "Football" features a football signed by BJ Smith. The plaque under the football mentions the Vice City Mambas football team, the team's first appearance in the HD Universe. Navigation ar:بي جاي سميث de:BJ Smith es:BJ Smith fi:BJ Smith pl:BJ Smith hu:BJ Smith ru:Би-Джей Смит Smith, BJ Smith, BJ